A translation lookaside buffer (“TLB”) is a cache that stores virtual-to-physical address translations for use in addressing a memory system. TLBs can speed up computer operation because a large number of operations reference memory using virtual addresses. Without TLBs, such operations would need to access main system memory in order to obtain translations, thereby incurring a large amount of latency. Improvement in TLB operation can therefore improve the speed of computer operation.